A transport stream can comprise multiplexed data from a variety of channels, and a variety of transponders. The data can then be provided to decoders for decoding and eventual presentation. The increasing number of channels and potential destinations in modern media and multimedia systems place considerable demultiplexing demands on such media and multimedia systems.
In order to process multiple data types from multiple sources simultaneously, reliance may not be had on the fact that simultaneous data belongs to the same format. There may be a large number of different formats to be processed simultaneously.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.